


sudo balance this equation

by Snowsheba



Series: gency week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gency, gency week 2, prompt was 'couple', so obviously STUDY BUDDIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsheba/pseuds/Snowsheba
Summary: Genji can’t do chemistry. Angela can’t code. It works out.





	sudo balance this equation

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: Genji needs help in understanding chemistry, and Angela can’t do her computer science problem sets. What better way to fix the problem than by studying together?
> 
> prompt today was **couple**! so of course my brain went to study dates because i am student.

She can handle a few mistakes every now and then, can handle adversity in bite-sized amounts, can handle obstacles that aren’t too high or too hard. All she has to do is throw herself into the problem and work hard and ask questions and it will come to her eventually, and that’s fine, she can settle with that.

But she only has so much time. And she knows that failing is a natural part of life, but she doesn’t want it to be a forever thing, and so far her computer science class is kicking her ass. She can pour as many hours as she wants into these problem sets – no matter what happens, she always gets something wrong and it _stays_ wrong and then she screams into a pillow and wants to chuck her laptop out the window.

“You’re supposed to be recursing,” Hana says patiently, and Angela thumps her forehead onto her desk and groans. Hana pats her back, not even bothering to look up from her phone. “You still have a week before this is due, you can do it.”

“But it works with _loops_ ,” Angela mutters.

“But your code is so much longer, Angie,” Hana points out. “I know that you know that recursion isn’t as efficient in this case, but those are the problem set parameters. You have to do it.”

“I know it’s not hard, but I _can’t_ ,” Angela says to the floor, and this is what is awful – knowing it’s not difficult, that Hana breezed past four CS courses in two semesters without batting an eye, and she’s stuck on introductory stuff while her brain refuses to wrap itself around the concepts. “I don’t know where to start. I don’t even know what to do. How do people type programs out in one hour?”

Hana just pats her back again, wordless. And, like clockwork, Angela sits up, sighs heavily, and starts typing, because failure is a natural part of life and she is _not_ a quitter.

* * *

She gets a C on the problem set.

“C is still passing!” her uncle tells her over the phone, and Angela bites back the instant response of _it’s not good enough_ to weakly agree.

* * *

“Hey, so,” Hana says a few days later, “You’re really good at biochem, right?”

“It’s in the premed requisites, so I should hope so,” Angela answers. “Why?”

“I have a friend who’d be willing to help you with your CS class if you help him with chemistry.” _I don’t have time_ , Angela thinks, and she’s about to say so when Hana adds hastily, “Free of charge, anytime you want, as long as you want.”

There’s only CS tutoring a few times a week for a select number of hours, with weekly problem sets that require at most ten hours of her time. Which sucks, but she’s managed to shape her schedule around it, but knowing that she could have this – one-on-one help, whenever she needs it – well, she might be able to cut that down and actually have days when she can go to bed before midnight. It’s such a simple motivator, and maybe a bit of a stupid one, but it still compels her to say cautiously, “There must be a catch.”

“I mean, he’s god-awful at chemistry, but other than that, no catch. He’s nice and fun. I think you’ll get along pretty well.” Hana folds her hands in front of her on the table, tilting her head. “So? You in?”

“What’s his name?”

“Genji Shimada. You’ve probably heard of him – he was the one who almost got suspended for climbing onto the Morrison building’s roof.” Angela does in fact remember seeing a blurry photo in the school newspaper, and Hana grins. “Like I said, a good guy. And if you hate him, you can just tell him to fuck off.”

Angela thinks of the glaring C on her transcript and says, “Sure. What’s his number? I’ll text him.”

* * *

_Hi. Hana Song told me you needed help  
with chemistry?_

_Uh yeah I do. Who is this?_

_One of her friends. I’m in premed, so she_  
_figured I could help you, and she told me_  
_that you could help me with CS._

_Right ok I remember her mentioning this_

_And lucky you, that’s one of my majors_

_You have time to meet up this week? I_  
_have a chem pset due in like two days_  
_and I’m getting desperate_

_I have time if you’ll help me with my CS  
pset due tonight._

_Tonight? Holy shit_

_Ok yeah I can make that work. Meet in  
the library in like two hours?_

_I am there right now, actually, if you would  
like to come now._

_Sweet. I’ll come find you. What table are  
you at?_

_Also I’m Genji Shimada but you probably_  
_already knew that haha. Who’s this?_

_Angela Ziegler. Pleasure to meet you. I’m at_  
_the table in the south side of the library,_  
_close to the P section._

She doesn’t get a response to that, though Hana, across from her, soon pulls out her phone and starts snickering before excusing herself.

* * *

“Hi,” Genji Shimada says, a little breathless, and Angela looks him up and down as he holds out a hand. “Genji. Nice to meet you.”

His hair is green, and his face is sharp, his gaze sharper. He has a keen look in his eyes that makes Angela think he doesn’t miss much, and she clasps his hand in hers and says, “Angela. Charmed.”

He barks a laugh. “That’s a first.” She raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t elaborate as he drops his messenger bag onto the table and rummages through it to pull out a laptop. “So, your stuff first, then mine? Yours is due today?”

All business, then. That’s fine with her, and Angela turns back to her own laptop and says, “At midnight, yes.”

“Cool, plenty of time.” Not exactly; they have six hours before she has to turn this in. “What’re you stuck on? Certain parts? Introductory CS, right?”

He’s either babbling or his mind works quickly, and Angela hopes it’s the latter as she says, “Right. And I am stuck on the whole thing.”

He processes this for a moment, eyebrows gently furrowing, and she suppresses the flush threatening to color her cheeks. _There is no shame in failure_ , she tells herself again, and it’s clear he’s picking his words carefully as he says, “It’s impressive you’re taking this class at all, you know? Premed’s busy as hell.”

“My advisor recommended that I at least take one course,” Angela says, a bit defensively.

“’Course. It’s still cool that you’re spreading out to the class. Thought premed didn’t allow for any other courses except the required ones.”

“Ah,” she says, and then, a little late, a little awkward, “Thank you.”

He flashes her a grin and – he’s blushing a little, it seems, and he says, “So what’ve you got so far? Let’s take a look.”

* * *

She has nothing but garbage code, though Genji is kind enough to call it “a good attempt” when he skims through it. She appreciates it, weirdly. The idea that any attempt is better than nothing is an ingrained truth, but it’s nice to hear the words from a third party, too. Hana was right; she thinks she’ll get along with Genji quite well.

(It helps that he’s objectively gorgeous, but she’s not going to tell Hana that.)

* * *

They both hold their breaths when she presses _run_.

“See, look at that,” Genji says with a luminous grin after a few moments. The program traces an image as specified, and she sighs in relief as he leans out of her space and into the back of his chair, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “You did it! Awesome job, Angela.”

“It took me four hours,” she points out dryly, though she’s smiling too, riding on the euphoric high of successful code.

“That’s less than half of the time the slowest people take,” he shoots back, eyes dancing. “That’s not bad at all.”

“That’s kind,” she says, tilting her head. “You did have to explain one concept to me several times before I could even begin, however, so I’ll reserve judgment.”

“Don’t sell yourself short – you wrote all of that so fast once you got it,” he says. “That’s really good.”

“Considering I’ve been working on this for a week, it certainly feels miraculous,” she murmurs, mostly to herself, and then she lightly closes her laptop and stows it away in her bag. “Let’s take a look at your chemistry problem set, then.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “It’s almost ten at night. We might as well meet up tomorrow, I’ve still got a couple of days before it’s due.”

She’s taken aback for a moment, but then lets out a soft expletive in German; she’d forgotten to eat dinner again. At least now she could turn in her CS project and have time to actually do homework and take a nap tomorrow, and she concedes his point with a nod and says, “Right, sorry. When is a good time for you? I have classes from eight to eleven and then another from one to five.”

“Christ,” he says, slipping his phone out of his pocket to check his calendar, presumably. “Does six work? We can get dinner at the same time.”

“Good idea,” Angela says, thinking quickly through her schedule and nodding. “I’ll remember to eat, at least.”

He blinks at her. “You haven’t eaten?”

“Not since lunch.” When he continues to stare, she can’t keep the flush from her cheeks, and she admits, “It happens more often than I would like.”

He keeps looking at her for a few more heartbeats, and she’s about to wave a hand in his face and ask what the matter is when he seems to shake himself out of it, packing his laptop away into his bag and looping it over his shoulder before standing. “C’mon,” he says to her. “I think the Amari dining hall’s still open this late.”

“You have to pay,” Angela says, shaking her head as she stands as well. “I’d rather just wait for tomorrow and eat breakfast.”

“You can’t just not eat,” Genji says, and then cajoles, “I’ll cover the cost.”

It’s because she’s a broke college student that she sighs and says, “If you insist,” following him out of the library and towards the Amari building. Free food is good food, though she makes a mental note to make it up to him somehow as she watches the cashier slide his card for the both of them.

* * *

_Thank you for the food. I’ll make it up  
to you somehow._

_Don’t worry about it. We can trade off on  
who buys meal and stuff_

_That works for me._

_And thank you for your help today. Though  
I suppose that goes without saying._

_My pleasure, Angela_

She doesn’t know what to say to that, so she doesn’t say anything at all. Her cheeks are warm.

* * *

_What class are you in rn?_

Her phone is on silent – the only reason she manages to see the text at all is because he’d sent it just as she was opening her bag to grab her notebook, and with a small smile she pulls the phone out with it and takes a moment to respond.

_Three-hundred level bio class. I have lab  
later today._

_Grosssssss_

_What’re you doing for lunch? Any  
plans?_

_Besides eating, you mean._

_Wow everyone look out we’ve got  
a smartass on our hands_

_No I meant if you wanted to hang out  
we could get lunch_

_That desperate for my company?_

She doesn’t get a response right away, so she places her phone on her lap and takes out her pens. Lúcio slides into the spot beside her, yawning and sipping at a thermos of sweet-smelling coffee, and they share a tired grin as a greeting when her phone’s screen lights up.

_Who wouldn’t want to hang out with  
you?_

She bites her lip, feeling heat spool in her chest, and taps out a response.

_I am not nearly as interesting as you think  
I am, I’m afraid._

_Pardon my french, but I really fucking  
doubt that_

She doesn’t realize she’s blushing until Lúcio leans over and says, “Who’s sexting you?”

“ _Lúcio_ ,” she reprimands, pressing her lips into a thin line and meeting his eyes squarely, and he merely lifts an eyebrow at her attempt to appear nonchalant. “No one is sexting me.”

“Seems like someone’s flirting with you, though,” Lúcio observes, reaching over to pat her cheek. She bats him away with a roll of her eyes, and his gaze drops to her phone and he says, “You gonna answer? Don’t leave them hanging.”

“I was going to respond until you interrupted me,” she says without heat, and he laughs as she returns to her attention to her phone.

_I usually eat lunch at the Reyes building. Will  
you join me there? _

_Of course_

_I should warn you, I won’t have much time  
to chat._

_It’s cool_

_What time should I meet you?_

_I will be there at 11:30._

_Cool. I’ll grab a table_

_See you then_

“Get it, Angela!” Lúcio crows, and Angela feels her cheeks burn, almost painfully, as she ducks her head.

(She can’t stop smiling for the rest of the class.)

* * *

_i heard from a little bird that you and_  
_Genji are having a lunch date?_

_Hana, please._

_He won’t shut up about it_

_He’s been texting random strings of_  
_emojis at me for the last fifteen_  
_minutes_

_Please put us both out of our misery_

_You’ll live._

_I’m glad you like him, though. Wasn’t_  
_sure if his appearance was going to_  
_put you off_

_Why would it?_

_Well I mean_

_He’s got those scars and you know_

_Prosthetic limbs_

_And that would be bad how?_

_Most people judge him by those first_  
_instead of who he is as a person_

_So_

_I guess I was worried you’d do the same?_  
_Which doesn’t make sense because you_  
_would never but_

_It’s not important. I’m just really glad you_  
_two get along_

_Don’t worry, Hana. Genji has been excellent_  
_company thus far, and he has been very_  
_helpful with my CS problem set._

_Oh god can I tell him that he’d be over_  
_the fucking moon_

_Please don’t._

_Fine, but if you’re going to let him down,_  
_do it gently_

_Who said I was going to do that?_

_Omfg_

_GET IT ANGELA_

_Funny, that’s exactly what Lúcio said._

_Probably because he’s friends with Genji_  
_and he’s been hearing about this as much_  
_as I have tbh_

_I mean, I’m not going to go for it right away._  
_I need to get to know him better first._

_But he is nice. And unfairly pretty._

_Too right god_

_Anyway have fun at lunch. Take cute selfies?_

_Only for you, Hana. Only for you._

* * *

“You, Genji Shimada,” she says as she slides into the seat opposite him, “Are a menace.”

“Guilty as charged,” he says with an infectious grin. “What’d I do to deserve that title?”

“Come here.”

He does as she asks, a little curious, already a hint of a blush on his cheeks, as she takes her phone out and curls an arm around his shoulders. She catches him off-guard, allowing for a picture where he’s comically wide-eyed and about to ask her a question.

“Oh, god, that’s awful,” he says, and she holds her phone away to send the photo off to Hana as he tries to make a grab for it. “C’mon, the angle wasn’t right, let me do it.”

“Use your own phone,” Angela retorts, and then she lets out an inelegant squawk when he returns the favor, grabbing her arm and putting his head close to hers as he takes the shot. She remembers to smile, at least, and they both take a moment to study the picture.

“Why are we doing this?” he asks her after the photo passes muster, moving back towards his seat, and she doesn’t comment on how he doesn’t delete it.

“Hana insisted,” Angela says, and she almost starts to laugh with how quickly his face turns beet red, though she can’t stop her grin. Now that she knows Hana’s side of the story, everything he does is hopelessly endearing. “You’re blushing.”

“Shut up,” Genji says, aiming a half-hearted kick in her direction. “You would be too if this happened to you.”

“Of course,” Angela says, picking up her fork. “Let’s discuss something else then, shall we?”

* * *

It turns out that Genji is majoring in computer science and anthropology, which is an intriguing but powerful mix, Angela thinks. It suits him, either way – she has already decided that he has a strong sense of empathy and compassion, and that makes him a strong candidate for writing an effective ethnography.

Not that he thinks this, of course. He mostly likes the discussions they have in anthro classes and likes coding because he likes gaming. He doesn’t seem to have any concrete ideas for the future beyond getting a job and a place to stay, and he doesn’t mention family, either. The idea is foreign – not knowing what’s coming ahead. She will be going to med school for many years and then entering the field of study that seems appropriate, and not having that structure would be terrifying.

Genji embraces it, however. More importantly, he lives it, and that is something she respects, at the end of the day.

* * *

They end up talking mostly about their classes, and Angela finds herself disappointed when the time comes for her to go to her lab. It’s a welcome surprise – usually she eats lunch alone – and she says as much to Genji as they go to put their trays away.

“What, really?” Genji says, and he frowns at her. “That’s terrible.”

“Usually I try to do some homework while I eat,” Angela admits. “You should know already that I have limited free time.”

“Did I keep you from finishing an assignment?”

She blinks at this, then turns to look at him incredulously. “Of course not. I enjoyed your company, Genji.”

“Oh.” There’s a short pause before he says, “Okay. Just – making sure.”

“It’s sweet of you to worry, but I know how to manage my time,” Angela says, amused, and she’s feeling brave so she reaches out to pat his arm. He stiffens, briefly, so she quickly takes her hand back and repeats, “This was fun. Would you like to meet up again tomorrow?”

“We’re already meeting for dinner,” he points out, and he smiles brightly. “Sure you’re not going to get sick of me?”

“I have known you for little over a day,” she says with a shake of her head. “I promise you will have to try harder than that.”

“Hmm. Perhaps I will, then.” His hand bumps against hers as they pause at the exit to the dining hall, just a light touch, and he says, “I will see you tonight.”

“Have a good afternoon, Genji,” she says, and when they part ways, she is smiling.

* * *

That seems to be a trend, lately. Her smiling after meeting with Genji, that is.

* * *

_Adorable selfies 10/10 would look at again_

_I aim to please._

* * *

“Oh my,” Angela says when she sees the problem set. “Why are you taking this high level of a chemistry class if you don’t need it for your major?”

“It seemed interesting,” Genji says, a little weakly. At her flat look, he confesses, “I need the lab requirement that comes with it.”

She clicks her tongue as she draws his laptop between them. “Perhaps you should have chosen an easier class, though I admire your determination.”

“I try,” Genji says, and then, “So can you help me?”

“Of course. What is it you’re having trouble with?”

His grin is sheepish when he says, “Everything.”

And he’s not wrong. He’d taken a single chemistry course in high school before leaping into this one, and either the professor hadn’t bothered to check to see if he took the pre-req or Genji’s grade in high school had been enough to convince them. Either way, Angela takes as many metaphorical steps back as she has to before explaining, and it’s getting late by the time he’s made it through most of the problems.

“You make it seem so easy,” he says after a few quiet moments of writing. “Like, I even mess up balancing reactions, and you just do it after looking at it for a few seconds.”

“I have many of these memorized,” Angela tells him. “It’s no shortcoming of yours, Genji.”

He laughs, a bit self-deprecating, and sets down his pencil to pass his paper to her to check his answer. “Guess this is how you felt with coding yesterday.”

“Precisely,” Angela says, and nods with satisfaction; he’d gotten the right answer, and she slides his paper back to him, keeping her fingers there for a few moments as she is suddenly reminded of something. “Does CS not have a class that fulfills the lab requirement?”

“Not until the later classes,” Genji says, watching her hand, and she absently moves it away as he picks up his pencil again. “I wanted it out of the way fast, and chemistry – like I said, it seemed interesting.” He puts the pencil’s eraser to his lower lip, pressing down lightly into the skin, and Angela really doesn’t mean to stare but at least he doesn’t notice. “I didn’t realize I would die, though.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Angela says. “You certainly saved me from failure, too.”

“Can’t have that for the star premed student,” Genji agrees with a lopsided smile, and maybe it’s because it’s late or maybe it’s because he’s understanding the problem set or maybe it’s because he’s so nice and pretty and helpful, but Angela really wants to kiss him.

* * *

It feels like they’ve known each other forever when they only met yesterday, and it’s weird, but she’ll take it.

Study partners. It has a nice ring to it, but privately she thinks it would be better with just the one word.

* * *

_I have a favor to ask._

_What’s up_

_You’re going to Hana’s party this weekend,_  
_right?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Will you join me on Fawkes watch?_

_Mako usually keeps him in line, but he’s_  
_out sick, and I can’t do it alone._

_Fawkes… you mean Jamison?_

_Does he always go crazy at parties?_

_Without fail. It does not help that he is very_  
_tall and somewhat uncooperative when_  
_drunk._

_Please. I’m desperate._

_Why are you on Fawkes watch?_

_I’m a premed student. If someone gets blackout_  
_drunk, I know how to deal with it._

_Plus, Hana pays me._

_And the truth comes out_

_Yeah sure I can help_

_This means you’ll have to be completely sober_  
_the entire time._

_Seriously?_

_Yes._

_Damn_

_You don’t have to do it if you do not want to. I_  
_know Hana usually has the best alcohol._

_No I’ll do it if it helps you out_

_Can’t be too hard, right?_

_It will most certainly be more difficult than one_  
_of your chemistry problem sets._

_I appreciate it. Thank you so much._

_That’s reassuring, and you’re welcome._  
_I think._

* * *

“How is he this tall?” Genji shouts over the music, Jamison’s left arm slung over his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” Angela shouts back, Jamison’s right arm slung over her shoulders. “We’re almost to the door, we just need to get him to Satya’s room.”

“You do this every single time Hana throws a party?”

“Yes,” Angela replies, and they make it out to blessed quiet. Between them, Jamison giggles maniacally, and she uses her free arm to give his cheek a light slap. “You’re a disgrace as always, Fawkes.”

“You love me, Angie,” Jamison responds in a sing-song, and she neatly ducks beneath his sloppy swerve for a kiss. He does this every single time at Hana’s parties without fail.

“You’re lucky Satya and Mako put up with you,” she counters, and she’s glad Hana and Satya are friends and have dorms near each other. “I _will_ drop you, Fawkes.”

“Y’won’t have a study buddy for chem then,” Jamison slurs. “Whatcha gonna do when we start gettin’ into the _real_ three hundred levels?”

“I’ll manage,” she says, and she raps two times at Satya’s door. It opens exactly ten seconds later, and Satya takes one look, sighs, and wordlessly takes Jamison from them, muttering a quick thank you before closing her door. Then Angela straightens up, dusting herself off as she looks at Genji, and says, “And now you can get drunk. Thank you for your help.”

“You’re not going back?” he asks, and there’s something in his expression that she can’t quite pinpoint, but it looks a little like irritation. Not at her, she imagines, and she doesn’t pursue that thought any further than that.

“I am not fond of parties, to be honest,” Angela says. “Drinking, yes, but it gets very loud.” She gives him a sidelong look, assessing for a moment, and then she offers, just a little shy, “If you’d like to join me, I have some fairly nice wine in my dorm room.”

There’s a long, long silence – then a slow smile spreads across his lips, and he says, “Sure,” and Angela’s heart skips a beat.

* * *

“Tell me about your family,” Angela says halfway through their first cup of wine.

He goes quiet.

“I apologize,” she says, seeing his haunted expression. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories, or – ”

“It’s fine,” Genji says, cutting her off. “You must have wondered where my scars came from. And why I’m missing three of my limbs.”

“Not particularly,” Angela says honestly. “You are so much more than the sum of your parts. If that makes sense.”

“I believe you,” he says, but his grin looks a bit forced. “You deserve to know, getting involved with me.”

“I’m not sure if that is true, but whatever you are comfortable with,” she says, reaching a foot out to tangle it between his shins, resting it along the metal.

“My brother almost killed me,” Genji says without preamble, and when she stares, eyes widening, he adds, “It was an accident. Gas leak. His fault, but he didn’t realize I was in the house and I didn’t know. I was caught in the explosion.”

“You are lucky you survived,” Angela says, flicking through what injuries that would entail. Burns, especially, but the damage must have been severe to require amputation.

“Indeed,” Genji says, and he looks down at the floor, gently rubbing the sides of his cup with his thumbs. She’s too cheap for wine glasses. “I was upset, understandably. My family is – things are very tense, with the things I said. I do not talk to them much.”

For a few moments, they do nothing but sip at their wine.

* * *

“Angela,” he says after a few minutes. When she hums acknowledgement, he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

She stares. He’s serious, though he begins to falter the more the silence stretches. They’re not drunk, and if he’s sure and she’s sure, then –

“Finally,” Angela breathes, and his startled laugh is cut off when she sets down her cup, yanks him close and winds her arms around his neck.

* * *

_I noticed you and Genji didn’t come back  
after Fawkes watch_

_Had a good night? ;)_

_He didn’t stay, if that’s what you’re asking._

_He is a very good kisser, though._

_Yessssss get it Angela_

* * *

They meet up frequently after that and text daily, though not constantly. This is largely because Angela is still a busy premed student and doesn’t have much time, but Genji is patient and understanding and their study times become their study dates. It works. They work. Angela gets an A and Genji drags his grade up to a B by the end of the semester, and then it’s over and –

“You staying over winter break?” Genji asks her after the last day of finals, bags under his eyes but a smile on his face.

“Yes,” Angela says with a nod. “My uncle is overseas, and it’s cheaper to stay here.” She pauses, hope in her chest as she asks, “What about you?”

“Yep,” Genji says, popping the p, and then he grins. “More time for us to hang out.”

“You could at least buy me dinner,” she challenges, and she will never grow tired of how easy it is to fluster him, even now when his fingers are laced through hers and she’s leaning against his side. “You should come visit me in Switzerland sometime. My uncle would love you.”

“I’d like that,” Genji says, letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her waist instead, and this might not have been what she’d expected when she took her CS class, but she’s glad it worked out the way it did.

**Author's Note:**

> gency week!! i was so upset that i missed the first one lmao
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://snowsheba.tumblr.com/)! art by an anonymous user - [click here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/545aa8eb1d4e666dd30519db2bf7c02d/tumblr_ose6tepvhB1tk0gbao1_1280.png) to see full view!


End file.
